


In Rut

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Tumblr Fills [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Headcanon, Knotting, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Request: What would Low Honor Arthur, High Honor Arthur, John and Dutch be like in Rut?





	In Rut

> ## High Honor! Arthur

  * When he's in Rut, you better be ready for the loving of a lifetime. 
  * He loves you so, so much, and he wants you to know it. 
  * He'll constantly compliment you, tell you how much he loves you, how much he adores you, every little thing he loves about you. 
  * To be honest it can get a bit old, especially if you want him to talk dirty. Somehow his 'filthy slut' turns into 'my beautiful Omega, mine, only mine' 🤷You just managed to land that one Alpha who gets _gentler_ during his Rut. 
  * Roughness will, unfortunately, have to remain Heat and daily life exclusive.
  * High Honor Arthur prefers to keep you as near to the camp as possible, usually setting up a tent with the softest cot he can find, or just covering the ground in a heap of blankets, so he can still hear and smell his pack. He feels a lot better knowing that his Pack is nearby, that they can come running if something happens and you're in danger or hurt or need help or, or, or
  * He's a ridiculously attentive Rutting Alpha. All he wants to do is bring you pleasure, and he has been known to come just from pleasuring you with his mouth.
  * When he does fuck you, it's slow and gentle. He savors each movement, the press of your skin against his, your scent in his nose, the pleasure, setting his teeth against your neck but not biting down.
  * When he knots, he's careful. Curls around you when he feels it coming on, doesn't pull out except for aborted bucks of his hips to keep from pulling on you as he swells. And once you're tied, expect to find yourself on his chest, stretched out while you both doze.
  * Once he's pulled out of you, he almost always slides you up to straddle his head, licking you clean before the next round, not stepping until you're clean as can be and sobbing from over sensitivity.



## Low Honor! Arthur

  * Low Honor Arthur is the randiest fuckin Alpha this side of the Atlantic ocean. 
  * You can bet you're gonna be stuck in bed, not allowed to get up except to hit the bathroom, and even then he'll be grumbling.
  * He's probably the most possessive Alpha, too, and drags you into a cabin he's found not far from camp, to keep you out of hearing of those other Alphas—he'll be damned if they get to hear you! 
  * Every waking moment that isn't taken up by eating or sleeping, he's on you, in you. Growling in your ear and filling you up. Even when he's spent and soft, his knot gone down, he'll stay inside you, grinding up into you and talking filthy into your ear.
  * Low Honor Arthur? All about the pups. He's gonna fill you with his pups, make you _his,_ so every Alpha who looks at you knows you're taken. And as soon as you've had your pup, he'll fill you up again, and again.
  * Unlike High Honor Arthur, he isn't embarrassed when the fog goes away. He knows their lifestyle isn't conducive to a family, but he does want to have pups with you… Even if it's not quite to the level In-Rut him does.
  * Rutting Low Honor Arthur prides on feeding you. He'll be fucking into you and shoving a peach into your mouth, and sneaking out while you catch some desperately needed sleep and return with a rabbit, proud to provide for his family, all-but forcing it down your throat when you wake. 
  * And Low Honor Arthur never lets you drink normally. That would take too much time, so he fills his mouth and kisses you as he fucks you, making you drink from him. 



## Dutch

  * Dutch always wants to show you off, but when he's in Rut? It's turned up to ten.
  * He has a stash of things he's saved up from heists and robberies that he gives you something from every once in a while.
  * When he's in Rut? It's emptied. Rapidly. You'll be _buried_ in gemstones and finery, and he _needs_ to see you in them, fuck you in them. Hear your new necklaces click together as he jolts you back and forth.
  * And he's picky, too. If he doesn't think his stash is up to snuff, Hosea, Charles, Bill and Arthur have to keep him from going out _right then_ to steal you some that are good enough for you.
  * He doesn't keep you locked away, although he'd really, _really_ like to. But he has his duties to the Pack, and can't seclude himself for a week or more. So he keeps you at his side, where he can scent you and hold you and grind against you when no one else is looking.
  * If you slip away from him, he'll appear out of nowhere, glowering at whatever Alpha is close to you, unashamedly kissing you and nipping at your neck. You're _his_ , and they need to know it.
  * When he can't control himself anymore, or he can excuse himself to bed, he hauls you into his tent. He's attentive, focusing on your pleasure before his, leaving you a whimpering puddle before finding his own. And he's going to make you loud, make you scream, so everyone in camp can hear you. 



## John

  * Can John be called human when he's in Rut? 
  * No, no he can't. 
  * Usually the Alpha is the caretaker, both in Rut and when their Omega is in Heat. He's an… Okay caretaker when you're in Heat, but you have to do all the work during his Rut. 
  * Honestly he could barely be considered _sentient_ during a Rut. He stops processing things, wakes up and stays sprawled out, whimpering from the discomfort of his Rut and fucking the air, or his bed under him, in hopes of some sweet, sweet friction.
  * You have to feed and water him. Press food (soft stuff, unless you're trying to kill him, he'll chew once there's food in his mouth but lazily) into his mouth, pour water passed his lips. Honestly it's better to just make some soup and feed him that so you don't have to keep track of how much he's been fed and watered in a day.
  * He can smell you, and will constantly be giving little aborted whines, desperately trying to get you to _come here_ but unable to get his thoughts together enough to put them into words. Just… Be kind and get things taken care of so you can put him out of his misery.
  * Touch him, though, and he'll grab you, wrap around you like an octopus and just start rutting mindlessly, twisting and pushing you until he's mounted you. 
  * You can bet your ass he cries when he finally pushes in, sobbing nonsensical _"thank good feels you oh oh oh"_ as he licks along your spine, mouthing at your neck.
  * Usually you end up with a raw neck and shoulders, he chews on you like a dog with a favorite chew toy. He loves biting the nape of your neck and holding you in place as he begins to knot, jerking you back as he slams into you, before collapsing on top of you in pleasure and sending you both crashing down. 
  * Pleasure? All his. He can't focus on getting you off so you either have to hope that you can get your arms free enough to take care of yourself, or that he's in the just-right position to hit your pleasurable spots. Usually, you'll be thanking God that Omegas can get off by being penetrated and bitten. 



**Author's Note:**

> I have removed that goddamned female symbol after the shrug a good five times but it keeps showing up. I am so sorry if it reappears - _-
> 
> *I don't know how this is happening*


End file.
